If X and X had a Baby
by Angle of Anime
Summary: Well, to put it simply, this is like a series of oneshots. X and X have a baby; it explains how/why, what it looks like, etc. I'm going for humor, but I can't be sure I made it. First chapter, Lee/Tenten. Very funny. Please R/R. Thanks!


**Disclaimer: The owner of "Naruto" is Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**

* * *

One day in the Konoha Leaf village, Lee was doing five hundred pushups, while he waited for Gai-sensei, and his two other teammates. Then, he let his mind go adrift to a thought about he and Tenten. The boy was imagining what his and her child might look like, if they had one.

"Oh, what a handsome beast!" he exclaimed when the image came into his mind. "I must be sure such a handsome person is brought into this world!" Then he stopped his push ups and called for his friend.

"Tenten! Tenten, where could you be?"

And there she was.

_She looks more vibrant than I can remember, _thought Lee as he looked at the girl standing before him, wearing her usual outfit.

"What are you staring at? I fell in some mud on the way here, so I guess I don't look too clean, right?" said Tenten.

"Tenten, may I make a request of you?" asked Lee in a serious voice, followed by a face.

"Sure, what is it?"

The boy dressed in green and orange looked at her thoughtfully before replying, "Tenten, have my baby."

"W-wha-?"

And then Lee practically ambushed the poor girl.

An hour later, Gai-sensei and Neji found them.

"Oh, there you are, Lee! And Tenten too--" Gai's black eyes bulged out as he tried to cover Neji's lavender ones.

He didn't.

Neji was infuriated. "How could you do this to me, Tenten? And you as well, Lee?" the Hyuuga yelled.

"Wait a minute, Neji. It wasn't my idea. Lee was the one that attacked me," she tried to explain. "Why are you so concerned, anyway? It isn't like I'm your girlfriend, right?"

"W-well, no..."

Then Lee jumped in. "Neji, please do not blame Tenten. I am the one at fault here. I just imagined the most handsome devil in all of Konoha, and she was created by Tenten and I."

Gai was still in shock, as he did see Tenten and Lee with no clothing to cover their bodies. So, he was staying quiet for the moment. For once, he was actually speechless.

"Neji, won't you forgive me?" Tenten begged to the boy with his arms crossed.

He slightly turned, his back no longer completely to her. "I just hope you aren't pregnant," he told her.

"Now, about you, Lee..." Neji said.

"Oh, you do not have to thank me, Neji. It was great exercise, after all!"

Tenten's face turned as red as Hinata's with embarrassment.

"See, I worked up a bigger sweat than usual!" Lee beamed, slightly afraid of the two for not responding.

Then he finally noticed that Gai was looking a little dizzy.

"Gai-sensei, are you alright?!" yelled Lee.

"Yes, Lee, I'll be fine."

"You do not look so well; I will take you to the hospital now," he said.

As Lee and Gai went off to the hospital, Neji and Tenten talked more about this.

"Why did you do it?" Neji inquired.

"It's not like I had a choice. He got me off guard, and... I couldn't stop him, I guess."

"But, Tenten, you wouldn't have ever done that with me," he said in a disappointed voice.

She raised a brown eyebrow. "Neji, we're fourteen years old. And, I'm a basket case already! Even though the probability that I'll get pregnant with this is very low, it's still possible. And to produce Lee's child... well, I'd rather have Naruto's."

"What? So now you like Naruto?" Neji questioned.

"Look, Neji, I have to get checked at the hospital. So, I'll see you around," said Tenten, ignoring his questions.

At the hospital, Tenten was so embarrassed to say why she was there. _I got knockedup, and I need to know if I'm going to have a baby! --Yeah, right. I can't just say that!_

And she didn't. Lee saw her come into the hospital, but she didn't go up to Gai-sensei's room, so he wanted to see why she was there.

He ended up blurting out, "Oh, Tenten! Are you here to check if you are going to have my child?"

Tsunade's eyes did the same as Gai's; it was like she wanted to scream, "Bozonkers!" She didn't though.

"What is he talking about, Tenten?" she asked the genin.

"Lee knocked me up, and I just need to know if I am going to have a baby," Tenten replied in an exhausted tone.

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't Neji?"

Tenten looked taken aback for a moment. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing. I can't really check to see if you're pregnant or not, though, Tenten. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait and see," Tsunade told her. "Now, why don't you just go on home and rest?"

Tenten sighed in an exasperated way. "Fine..."

When she and Lee left the room, Tsunade could hold it no more. She laughed and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. "Lee... and, Tenten?! Ha!" She continued to laugh.

One month later, Tenten found out that she wasn't just gaining weight that she just couldn't lose. No, she was going to have a baby. Who's? Of course, it was Lee's.

Nine months later, Tenten gave birth to the child. When she first saw it, she thought, _Now that is one ugly baby! ... Can I disown it?_

Lee held the baby in pride. "She is just as I had imagined! Thank you, Tenten!"

The baby girl had, unfortunately, inherited most of Lee's genes. Her hair was in the same style as his, except it was tied in two very small pigtails; the color was dark, dark brown; her eyebrows were just as thick, and her eyes just as big and round. Three eyelashes were attached to the black-colored eyes, only they were a bit longer. The outfit she wore was just like her daddy's, and her godfather's, Gai-sensei. Tenten didn't want her to wear it, but her _husband-to-be _insisted. The name of the baby girl was decided to be "Gai," after Gai-sensei. Although Tenten argued for it to be Wei, which meant danger.

_No, really. Can I please disown it before it begins rambling on about green beasts and youthfulness?!_

* * *

**a/n: Now, I think that was a bit more humorous. It certainly is longer, but that just means funnier, I hope. Well, please review! And I thank you!**

**Flames are welcome.**


End file.
